La otra cara de la leyenda
by kellyHyuga
Summary: Historia alternativa de la pelicula de Robin Hood de Disney


**Capitulo 1: Su Legado**

Oh gloriosa y orgullosa Inglaterra lugar donde yacen muchas historias de caballeria honor y lucha, debes saber que de entre todas ellas hubo una en especial que fue marcada por el amor, la tragedia y la venganza; tal acontecimiento ocurrio en la arquetectonica ciudad de Nottingham. ¿Quieres conocer la historia? Pues bien, acercate, que pronto se te sera revelada.

Era una hermosa mañana en un campo abierto ubicado al centro del bosque Sherwood, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, habian ventas de pasteles, juglares exhibiendo sus actos, bailes y canciones. El motivo de tal celebración era una competencia de arqueria que se celebraba todos los años, gente de todas partes de inglaterra e incluso algunos extranjeros se congregaban a medir sus habilidades en este honorable deporte. De entre todos los competidores hubo un joven zorro gris que gracias a sus prodigiosas habilidades logro pasar a las eliminatorias, despues de las competencias preliminares el rey anuncio una pausa e insto a los competidores a que descansaran y se prepararan para la siguiente ronda, el muchacho no tuvo mas remedio que reprimir su ansiedad se paseo y disfruto el resto del evento, hasta que callo en la cuenta de algo y se retiro de la algarabia hasta llegar donde se encontraba no muy lejos de alli un monumento. Tal maravilla estaba construida con el mas fino de los mármoles y en la cúspide había un arco dorado y un gorro frigio.  
- Asi que es aqui.- Dijo seriamente.- Valla ha sido una dificil travesia venir de tan lejos, pero ha valido la pena ya que al fin he visitado la tierra que vio nacer a mi mas grande heroe, Robin Hood.  
Se acerco mas para acariciar la estructura y leyo una inscripcion tallada en letras de oro.  
_Loor a los que nos dieron la libertad a cambio de sus vidas._  
Luego se sorprendio al ver que donde estaba escrito Robin Hood habia a la par de el otro nombre.  
- ¿Que significa? supongo que nunca lo sabre, como me hubiera encantado vivir en esa época.- finalizo suspirando el muchacho.  
- ¿En serio deseas saber el transfondo de la historia?  
El joven se giro al escuchar esa voz y vio venir a un anciano liebre que caminaba con lentitud acompañado de dos niños liebres; su pelaje era de color blanco, sus ojos aunque gastados expresaban una gran bondad, su rostro surcado por el paso del tiempo y en su mejia tenia una pequeña cicatriz.  
- Buenos dias mi buen señor.- Saludo el joven.  
- Buenos dias.- Correspondio.  
Luego el viejo dejo a los chicos corretear un rato se acerco al monumento, acaricio el marmol y sonrio con melancolía, el joven lo miro con atencion por unos segundos y dijo.  
- Dispenseme usted venerable anciano ¿es verdad lo que dice? ¿Acaso conoce usted mas acerca de la leyenda de Robin Hood?  
La liebre se volvio al joven y dijo:  
- Veo un gran interes en ti muchacho, entonces ven, te contare, que los relatos de los antiguos tiempos sean compartidos sin recelo a las futuras generaciones.  
Entonces el viejo el joven y los dos niños se alejaron un poco de la maravilla y se sentaron en la copa de un gran roble, al anciano le costo un poco acomodarse pero cuando termino empezo diciendo.  
- Debes saber joven que ese monumento es en realidad una tumba.  
Tal revelacion lleno de asombro al joven y siguio escuchandole con atencion sin importandole el ruido a su alrededor.  
- Alli yacen los restos de los heroes Robin Hood.  
- ¿Heroes? ¿Entonces es cierto que Robin cayo en batalla?  
- Asi es.  
- Pero ¿Quien pudo acojer el honorifico si no Little Jonh?  
- La respuesta esta en la inscripcion.  
- Pero es un nombre de...  
- Lo se por eso escucha mi historia con atencion y tu curiosidad sera saciada.

Como haz de saber Robin Hood fue famoso por su grandioso coraje, valentia y su inato talento con la arqueria, te he observado y al verte no puedo evitar en pensar en el cuando te veo.- El chico se sintio halagado por las palabras del viejo liebre, pero el veneraba tanto a Robin Hood que no se consideraba a su altura, asi que recibio el comentario con total humildad.  
Hubo un rey que administraba con justicia y sabiduria todo el reino de Nottingham, Ricardo era su nombre, todos le querian y respetaban debido a su bondad, este a su vez tenia un hermano menor se hacia llamar Juan, sin embargo no podian existir hermanos con mentalidades tan opuestas, Juan en cambio era un ser envidioso y su avaricia no tenia fin, el deseaba arrebatarle el trono a su hermano por considerarlo de corazon blando y poco apto para su cargo. Un dia cansado de vivir bajo la sombra de Ricardo decidio arrebatarle el trono, Juan tenia un sirviente llamado Sir Hiss una serpiente aunque elocuente y astuto era carente de voluntad, Sir Hiss estaba versado en las artes de la hechiceria y el ignotismo, asi que preparo un brebaje que pondria a quien lo tomase en un trance, Juan se lo llevo a su hermano para que lo bebiese y el al confiar plenamente en su hermano se tomo la posion incauto de lo que contenia el liquido; Sir Hiss aprobecho el trance del rey para ignotisarle lavarle el cerebro y con juegos magicos le hizo perder la memoria, a ese malefico plan se les unio el Sheriff de Nottingham un lobo despiadado y avaro que bajo las ordenes de Juan a media noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta se llevo al rey Ricardo a una tierra lejana para abandonarlo y que debido a su estado de confucion encontraria la muerte por su propio andar.  
Poco despues se anuncio que el rey Ricardo habia ido a unas cruzadas y que no se sabia cuando regresaria, desde entonces comenzó un regimen de miseria bajo el yugo del principe Juan, impuestos elevados, esclavitud e injusticia se volvio el pan de cada dia del que un dia fue un reino prospero. Fue entonces que surgio el, cansado de las injusticias que sufria nuestro pueblo se convirtio en bandolero, se dedicaba a robarle a toda la corte del principe Juan y el botin que reogia lo repartia juiciosamente a los mas pobres, pero a pesar de ser un delincuente poseia un alegre corazon.  
En esta historia entro en juego el amor, una doncella de gran belleza y bondad, prima de la familia real, su nombre era Marian, ella a pesar de pertenecer a un mundo totalmente opuesto al de Robin lo amaba intensamente y el sentimiento era mutuo.  
Tal era el amor de Robin que entro a una competencia disfrasado de pajaro, el premio era una flecha dorada y un beso de la susodicha doncella, por supuesto que el sabia perfectamente que todo era una trampa para a traerle, aun así se arriesgo con tal de que sus ojos pudieran apreciar a su amada.- Luego el viejo hizo una pausa y se rio.- La que se armo cuando lo descubrieron, una lucha intensa pero bastante divertida, al final Robin no solo pudo salir bien librado, si no que también se llevo consigo al amor de su vida a su escondite.  
Pasaron mas cosas entre saqueos, aventuras y demás hasta que un día el sheriff llego a la iglesia a pedir los impuestos y debido a que Juan habia encrudecido los impuestos de manera considerable solo quedaba una moneda de oro que seria destinado a los pobres, el sheriff la tomo sin importarle que era lo unico que tenian la iglesia, una accion que no pudo tolerar el fraile Tuck y se opuso, tal desacato le costo un arresto y la pena de muerte.  
Al enterarse Robin de lo sucedido no dudo en formular un plan que no solo libraria al sacerdote si no que tambien a los prisioneros, asi que Robin junto con Little Jonh en medio de la noche se colaron en el castillo para poner en marcha el plan, Jonh se encargaria de los prisioneros mientras que Robin se escabulluria en la torre del rey y saquearlo completamente.  
Todo iba bien hasta que el Sheriff se dio cuenta e inmediato puso en alerta a toda la fortaleza, la situacion pronto se disparo y para evitar que volvieran a encarcelar a la gente o peor aun que los mataran, hizo que toda la atencion de los guardias se concentraran en el, funciono para John, la gente y el botin, pero Robin pronto se vio acorralado entre las llamas que se habian sido probocadas por un descuido sin mencionar las flechas y los guardias, al final Robin no tuvo mas alternativa que lanzarse por un ducto que lo llevo rapidamente al lago que rodeaba el castillo.  
Entretanto la doncella Marian y un joven conejo estaba esperandolo escondidos fuera del castillo, el corazon de la doncella se lleno de aflicción al ver el castillo prendido en llamas y al ver que los arqueros lanzaron una lluvia de flechas cuando vieron que Robin callo al agua.  
Temiendo lo peor ella salio de su escondito y le llamo, el escucho la voz de su amada y salio del agua a la orilla, grave error, el principe Juan a sabiendas del amor que se sentian el uno al otro ordeno disparar en contra de la doncella, aunque los guardias titubearon unos segundos no tuvieron mas alternativa que obedecer a su señor, asi que una nueva lluvia de flechas salio del castillo, Robin al ver a donde se dirigia el nuevo ataque se abalanzo en contra de su amada para protegerla del ataque, ambos fueron a caer a unos arbustos, una de las flechas paso haciendole una herida en la el rostro de la princesa, pero eso no fue nada a comparar a lo que le paso a Robin ya que tenia 4 flechas clavadas en la espalda y una con punto un poco mas gruesa que le atravezo por completo; como pudo, ella y el chico arrastraron al mal herido Robin, por suerte Little Jonh llego a escena para ayudarles a cargar a Robin en su espalda y se subieron a una carreta, mientras en el castillo en su afan por atrapar a Robin los mismos soldados se habían encajonado al cerrar la puerta y tardaron en iniciar la persecución, asi que cuando salieron ya era tarde, la carreta, el botín y los prisioneros se habían escapado.  
Minutos despues el rey examino la escena y vio el gorro frigio tirado y unas manchas de sangre, los arqueros aseguraron que habian tenido exito al herir al lider de los ladrones y que debido a sus heridas era muy probable que no sobreviria, entonces Juan lanzo una malvada carcajada al convencerse que a su archienemigo no le quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida.  
Mas tarde en la carreta a diferencia de la maléfica alegria del príncipe Juan había zozobra entre ellos, por el estado de Robin Hood, un doctor que se encontraba alli hacia lo posible para salvarle la vida, fue un viaje tortuoso hasta que llegaron a su escondite y Robin fue llevado con otro doctor que tambien daba su mayor esfuerzo, pero todo parecio en vano, Robin Hood estaba mortalmente herido.  
- Mis cuerpo ancia la muerte.- Decia a duras penas.  
- Por favor resiste.- Suplicaba su amada entre llantos de dolor.  
- Perdoname por arruinarlo todo tenia tantas ganas de vivir asi contigo.  
- No digas eso, por favor resiste.  
Con su mano temblorosa acaricio el rostro marcado de su amada y dijo- Te amo Marian.- Despues cerro los ojos y su mano callo pesadamente, la gente que estaba alli congregada empezo a llorar desconsoladamente ya que Robin Hood habia muerto.  
Entonces el fraile Tuck dirigio la siguiente oracion

_- Absólve, quæsumus, Dómine, ánimam fámuli tui N. (fámulæ tuæ N.) ab omni vínculo delictórum: ut, in resurrectiónis glória, ínter Sanctos et eléctos tuos resuscitata respíret. Per Chrístum Dóminum nostrum. Amen._

Despues de eso el anciano hizo una pausa en su relato y vio la expresion del joven que estaba al limite de los asombro tambien noto que unas cuantas personas se habian unido a escuchar la narracion del venerable anciano.  
- ¿Y... que sucedio despues?.- Pregunto el joven.

A pesar de la clandestinidad el sepelio de Robin fue un acontecimiento sin precedentes, muchos pobladores arriesgaron su vida para darle el ultimo adios aquel heroe. Todos estaban destrozados por el fallecimiento de Robin, pero la doncella Marian era la mas afectada de todos, el acto fue solenme y triste bajo una intensa lluvia, La ceremonia finalizo cuando sacerdote hizo una oracion en latin y rociando agua bendita al feretro, despues de la sepultura poco a poco la gente se fue retirando quedando al final Little Jonh, el jovencito el padre y Marian. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que ellos tambien se fueron.  
Ocho dias despues de aquel fatidico día y Marian seguía desconsolada, entonces Little Jonh y el fraile Tuck conversaban al respecto de lo que vendria en el futuro ahora que Robin ya no estaba.  
- La lucha debe continuar.- Dijo Little Jonh.- Es algo que Robin hubiera querido.  
- Creo que deberias hacer una pausa hasta que la gente asimile la perdida.  
Little Jonh no estaba tan de acuerdo pero después de analizar un poco la situacion supo que el sacerdote tenia razon.  
- Ahora lo que me preocupa es Marian, ha estado encerrada, a duras penas come y casi no ha parado de llorar desde hace ocho dias, la muerte de Robin nos ha llenado de dolor, pero para ella ha sido devastador.  
El Oso asintio y despues pregunto.  
- No la culpo pero ¿que deberiamos hacer?  
El sacerdote se lo penso un poco y respondio.  
- Le he dado vueltas al asunto estos ultimos dias y se me ocurrio en llevarla a un monasterio que conozco que esta lejos de aquí, espero que al lugar al que la llevo encuentre el consuelo de Dios, creo que si permanece aquí el luto terminara matándola.  
Jonh asintio y estuvo de acuerdo.  
- ¿Cuando se la llevara?  
- Mañana mismo el príncipe Juan aun no esta seguro si Robin ha muerto, asi que puedo aprovechar que no hay mucha vigilancia.  
- Bien que asi sea.- Luego el Oso suspiro y dijo.- Que Dios nos proteja de los dias negros que se aproximan.  
A la mañana siguiente el fraile Tuck se levanto muy temprano y fue directamente a la recamara de la doncella Marian y toco la puerta.  
- Señorita Marian ya es hora irnos.  
Pero sin respuesta, así que el fraile toco por segunda vez pero nada, llamo una tercera y cuarta vez pero nadie respondio, entonces por la mente del fraile cruzo lo peor y llamo a Little Jonh que tirira la puerta, asi que el haciendo gala de su fuerza fisica la derribo, pero cuando el fraile y Jonh entraron palidecieron al ver que no habia nadie alli, tampoco estaban las pertenecencias de la princesa, entonces alertaron a todos los habitantes del escondite para que iniciaran la busqueda, pero fue en vano, no habia rastros de ella y lo peor es que nadie la vio salir. Entonces el joven conejo llego donde Little Jonh para que le siguiera.  
- ¿Que sucede? ¿La encontrastes?  
- No, es que ya no estan.  
- El que ya no esta.  
- El arco y la espada ya no estan.  
- ¿Que dices?  
Entonces ambos llegaron a la antigua habitacion de Robin y efectivamente el arco y la espada ya no estaban colgadas en su sitio.

**He aca una nueva historia amados lectores advertirles que esto que escribo no es la idea del todo mia lo que he hecho es darle mi toque personal si vieron la pelicula espero no arruinarles la infancia XD**


End file.
